Waiting to Save You
by punknpotter
Summary: There are things Hermione knows about Draco that can never be revealed...and Draco knows more about Hermione than her friends do. Will memories of their past bring them closer together or just farther apart? Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

_Waiting to Save You_

_By punknpotter_

_**Pairing**: Draco/Hermione_

_**POV**: Alternating Draco & Hermione_

_**Summary**: There are so many secrets between Hermione and Draco, but that's not the only thing going on between them._

_**Expected # of chapters**: 20_

_**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Action & Suspense, Drama_

_**Disclaimer**: Everything Harry Potter isn't mine. They belong to the genius herself, J.K. Rowling._

Chapter One

_**Hermione**_

The water feels good as it slides over my ears. I move stealthily through the water, because I know I have to save him. He looks at me helplessly and I have no time to cry. I know he needs me, and he's at the other side, waiting. When I reach him, he's coughing and shaken. I pull him out of the water and I jump back in, because I know I have to go back to the other side. I look up at Draco Malfoy, anticipating a thank-you. He looks at me coldly and walks away, dripping, his shoes making noise on the ground. I look down, and swim to the other side. I shouldn't have used that as my motivational tool.

Sometimes I imagine saving Harry. But he doesn't need me. That's why it doesn't work half the time. I stop halfway there. I know Harry knows how to swim, I've seen him. I've imagined saving Ron, but he's not the one I want to save.

Nobody knows that Draco and I have known each other since birth. Nobody knows that I didn't use to hit him on school-grounds. Nobody knows that he kicked me when I kissed him when we were ten. And nobody knows that I once saved Draco from drowning, at this very same pool. Maybe that's what gets me to swim to the other side.

We have secrets, Draco and me. We have secrets that we've never told anyone. Like the time when we were kids and he couldn't say my name properly. He said it, "Her-mine". Sometimes, it sounded like, "You're mine". And that's not the secret. The secret is that I wished that was what he was really saying. The second secret is that he got angry at me for days when he found out I was a witch, because he didn't think he'd get any real powers by the time September came. And the third secret is that we kissed, for real, in the passageway between Hogwarts and Honeydukes, in fourth year, during the Yule Ball. We haven't talked to each other since.

Draco and I met because our fathers met four years before we were born. They became business partners in the Muggle world. It was called 'Granger & Grimshire' at first and became known as The Charms Endeavor. A few years later, we were millionaires. The Malfoys didn't despise Muggles. They merely used them. But Lucius and my father came to respect each other, I suppose. That's why Lucius hasn't killed him…yet.

Draco was the reason I went to Hogwarts. Draco used to be the reason for everything. He took a stick and waved it around and sparks and illuminated shapes moved in the space before us. And then I started to pick up random sticks and pretend I could make that happen too. I was under the impression that Draco could make anything happen, and I couldn't. I still haven't been proven wrong.

When I first walked on Diagon Alley, I realized that the stick was a wand, and that it was Draco who made me believe in magic. I wish I could still believe in him.

I hit the edge of the pool and kicked off again to the opposite direction.

Let me tell you one thing: that J.K. Rowling isn't allowed to tell the whole story. That's the reason the Harry Potter series isn't a biography. It's fiction. A lot of the real points in the story are the points about Harry. There's no truth in the 'lovely Weasley-Granger get-together', and honestly, shippers don't know what they're talking about. They think that 'Half-Blood Prince' is enough to back up that romance. It's not. It's not true at all. But sometimes, I wished it were.

_**Draco**_

I am hiding for the billionth time behind the bushes near the Grangers' pool. It really doesn't help being next-door neighbors, you know. And just to make things clear, I am not some kind of snotty pervert. I am Draco Malfoy, bush expert.

From the look of Granger's face, she's been here for a few hours. She gets that intense look in her brown eyes that I've seen so many times before but still haven't gotten tired of staring at. I get this strange feeling that someone is staring at me a lot. I know she never gets that same feeling. I know, I've tried…drilling holes into her shoulder blades with my eyes, staring at her thick brown hair from the back of the class. She never feels that. Or maybe she doesn't want to.

I don't know why she doesn't flaunt it. But if you've seen the inside of their house and the inside of her wallet (which has a tiny picture of adorable little me), you'll know what I mean.

The truth is, I'd _like_ to talk to her, and I'd _like_ to spend time with her more often, but there aren't many Yule Balls…and there's the matter of Lucius trying to make friends with people from my house and getting them to spy on me. And the matter of pothead Potter and weasel-faced Weasley (and my lack of talent for coming up with good insults.)

And then there's the racing.

There are so many sides to me. There's bush-hiding Draco, staring-and-gaping-at-Hermione Draco, insult-machine Draco, sexgod Draco and then there's Thomas Andrew Grimshire.

Thomas Andrew Grimshire was invented when I was 11 years old. That was the first time I ever set eyes on a Kart. I joined the International Kart Federation under that name. Nobody ever found out because of my second biggest secret: I'm a metamorphmagus. I tell you, if J.K. ever mentioned that in the story, it would be a lot less interesting, really.

When I'm being Tom Grimshire, I have black hair and my features are a bit more sharpened. I put on an earring on one ear, and I'm shorter by a few inches. And outside of my family, only one person knows about it. And I'm staring at her black swimsuit right now.

"Who's there?" Hermione says out loud, looking around.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Okay, Draco, back away slowly and apparate off the property. She'd hear me pop out if I just suddenly apparated.

"Who's there?" she repeats. She knows someone's there. She knows _I'm_ there. She's looking sort of uneasy as she kicks off again into another length.

I back off against the wall of the property and I don't hit it. I hit wet hands, flexed and annoyed. I turn around and she looks at me and says quietly, "What are you doing here?"

I purse my lips carefully and look her in the eye. "My broom fell out of the window," I said quickly, looking down for a second and letting my eyes travel to the open window closest to the other side of the wall.

"You could've used magic," she said almost immediately. I was stupid when I was around her. She breathed then turned around back to the pool. "Leave, Draco," she says without looking back, "you're not supposed to be here"

The beginning of the summer, and I'm already banned. I snort. As if something as short and plain as that is going to stop me. I'm waiting for the day that anything she tells me to do will actually be done. And I've already become some sort of a slave for her.

I disapparate with a sigh and plop onto the bed. Something crunches under me. I reach for my back and pull off an envelope taped on it. _Draco Malfoy,_ it says.


	2. Chapter 2

_Waiting to Save You_

_By punknpotter_

_**Pairing**: Draco/Hermione_

_**POV**: Alternating Draco & Hermione_

_**Summary**: There are so many secrets between Hermione and Draco, but that's not the only thing going on between them._

_**Expected # of chapters**: 20_

_**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Action & Suspense, Drama_

_**Disclaimer**: Everything Harry Potter isn't mine. They belong to the genius herself, J.K. Rowling._

Chapter Two

_**Hermione**_

I retreat back into the water. It's not my refuge. So this is what it's like to be running away from a place where you feel safe. It's like running away from logic. But this is logical, isn't it? I did what I should've. I played the conversation back in my head…I told him to leave. The first thing I say to him in three years…another way of saying, "I don't deserve the way you look at me"

It's not that I didn't feel him looking me…it's that I'm afraid to look behind me and see me sneer at me the way he sneers at my friends…I'm afraid that the way he looks at me will have changed over the time that I've avoided looking at him.

It's pointless to keep swimming now. I get out of the pool slowly, turning my head to check if the window is still open…and I see his broomstick. His damn broomstick…was leaning against a tree.

When I get back into the house, my father's on the phone. What else is new? Ever since Lucius was thrown into jail, my father has changed. He's been working non-stop. We haven't had a proper conversation in ages, and my mother has taken a liking to hanging out at some women's club. I guess she misses him as much as I do. But then she only has to miss _one_ person.

I sit at the counter and my father gets off the phone.

"You've been spending a lot of time in the water, Hermione"

"Er…yeah I have…"

"Do you want me to get you a trainer? You were doing pretty well"

I am prepared to bet my entire collection of Star Wars figurines that my father didn't even take a second glance at me while I was in the water.

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Pretending that everything my father says appeals to me saves time.

"Why not?" He gives me a big smile. It's the exact same smile he gives me when he forgets some occasion and gives me a huge present just to make up for it.

"Thanks, dad. I have to shower…I-I'll see you later…"

"And make sure to pick out a nice-looking dress for tonight, Hermione"

Oh. It's also my dad's birthday today. Like father, like daughter, I guess.

When I get up to my room, I remember that I left my music player on.

_But you are one in a million_

_And you belong to me_

_And I want you to know_

_That I'm not letting go—_

I switch it off and sit on the edge of my bed. Is this how desperate I am now? Leaving my radio on to play love songs that make me feel worse about the fact that his bedroom is just across mine? You didn't actually think I was as emotionally stable as J.K. Rowling wrote me out to be, did you?

I guess real-life isn't as good as the stories. And it hurts a while lot more too.

_**Draco**_

"_You are cordially invited to join in the celebration of Marcus Granger's birthday on the 21st of August at 7:00pm at his Wiltshire home…blahblahblah"_

So I guess Granger _does_ want me around her…I scan the invitation again.

"…_strictly formal"_

Interesting.

I look across from the window. She has just stepped out of the bathroom…_fully dressed_. Why do I even try? Her walk-in closet is connected to her bathroom. I always forget the important details that usually save me the effort of walking across my huge bedroom to the window…my only access to _private_ Hermione…which isn't really different from _public_ Hermione, really...but entirely different from the Hermione I see when she looks at me.

Sometimes I see her reading the Daily Prophet and suddenly she'll lean back in her chair and bite her nails with her head down. Other times, I hear the music blaring and she's sitting on the edge of her huge bed (which is built for two and should serve a greater purpose later…). It's funny how I could know her so well but still not know her enough.

Today she's picking out dresses. Please choose that red one! That extremely sexy red one!

But she brings the red one back inside the closet and hangs the yellow one on the hook on her bathroom door.

Then I remember that I don't have anything to wear either.

Hermione sits up from where she's reading some book and opens the door for her father, who's carrying a cup of coffee. Hermione points to the hanging dress and stands behind her father who's now examining it.

I take my wand and say a simple spell that causes Hermione to inexplicably trip and hit her father, spilling the coffee on the dress. And then I summon Hermione's wand for me to _fortunately_ find lying on my grass.

_**Hermione**_

"Dad!" I say, confused and dazed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright," he says, sitting up, "What just happened?"

"I-I don't know…", although I knew exactly what happened.

"Hermione, your dress, it's all stained…we could send it to the drycleaners…"

"It won't be done in time…its okay…I'll just remove the stain with my wand…"

"Brilliant then. Well, I just really came in to ask if you could speak at my party, you know…I am getting older and older every year…"

"Sure, dad….I'll see you later, okay?"

Ten minutes later, I am frustrated because I still haven't found my wand. But I knew that just like happiness, I knew exactly where it was…but I just didn't look for it in the right place. And my wand and happiness seemed to be in the same place, anyway.

The hairdresser comes in with the make-up artist. Wow. It's time to fake happiness _already?_

They can paint all the smiles they want. I sit down and let them do their magic.

_**Draco**_

I have no clue about what to do with my hair. Cough. Moving on.

I step out of the mansion and into the limo, just to have it driven next door. Hey, entrance counts a lot. I step out again; thinking that stepping out is more effort than actually walking.

I expect her to have done something about the stain. I look for the yellow dress in the sea of pastels and solids, but I end up with nothing to gawk at. I turn my attention to the man playing the guitar as he's starting the next song.

_And it's amazing_

_With the look in your eyes_

…and then I feel her looking at me. I turn my head, bracing myself for Hermione. Her eyes are the first thing I see. She looks at me like she's not aware of how beautiful she looks. It's funny how she always downplays her looks when she knows that showing them off would work ten times better for her.

And then I get this feeling that she only dresses up like that for me.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask her, grinning.

_Like you could save me_

_But you won't even try_

She takes my hand and I let her lead me wherever she wants to. Because she's where I want to be.

_**Hermione**_

I lead him out to the balcony, which has this beautiful stone fountain and ivy creeping out from everywhere.

I feel like I'm so in over my heads, trying to pass off as the mysterious one when I'm really not that kind of person.

_And then you tell me again_

_How everything will be alright_

"How have you been?" he asks me. My mouth doesn't seem to be moving normally.

"I've been okay" I look down, tilting my head, "How are you, Draco?"

But he doesn't answer me. He's looking at the rose garden below.

_And if I told you_

_That I'm sorry_

_Would you tell me that you were wrong_

_Or would you hold me down forever_

_If I came to your for answers_

…and before I get the chance to turn my head to admire the flowers, he takes me closer to his lips. He doesn't kiss me but he just holds me closer and closer. It gets tighter and tighter but it doesn't hurt. It's like letting go would hurt.

_And I saw_

_Pictures in my head_

_And I swear I saw you opening up, again_

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to dance with you…," he whispers into my ear. I clamor for every breath he takes. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster.

_And I'm surrounded_

_You spill_

_All alive and brand new_

_And I'll forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I need to_

"…I think I do" I whisper back.

_And I saw_

_Pictures in my head_

_And I swear I saw you opening up again_

_Cause I would be heavenly if _

_Baby you'd just rescue me now_

And we dance 'til the music ends. And then I remember about the speech.

"I have to give a speech for my father…I'll—"

And he cuts me off, "I'm not feeling well, Hermione…I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I promise"

He turns towards the balcony's stairs and he looks back at me. "You look beautiful tonight, Hermione"

I don't say anything. I'm too overwhelmed.

I go back into the hall to give that speech, thinking that maybe he saw something wrong with me. Everything that's wrong with me right now is because of him.

_**Draco**_

"Great timing," I say.

Lucius Malfoy just sneers at me. I haven't seen my father in years. He ruined it. Jut like he usually does.

"It's time for you to prove yourself," he tells me.

I merely grin. I've been waiting for this.

**000**

**_I would appreciate it if you'd let me know you're reading this fanfiction by reviewing it…just even a short review would be nice. I won't continue to write til I know that at least a few people are reading this. ;) Thanks! Have a virtual cookie. And check out some of my other stories._**


End file.
